The invention relates to an arrangement for the elimination of water from a solvent recovery system in a fast printer device.
Fast printer devices, such as word processors, are well-known in the field of data-processing technology and typically involve the use of a chemical solvent for treating paper being printed. After the application of solvent in a printing process, the excess solvent is conducted to a solvent recovery system including a solvent collection trap which stores unused solvent for recycling. In addition to solvent, water also arises in the recovery process and this water needs to be disposed of since recycling of the water is generally impractical. It would be ideal to arrange the printer device in direct connection with a water waste system to conduct waste water out of the solvent recovery system; however, it is seldom possible or practical to connect a printer up to the water waste system due to typical printer location and piping requirements.
An integrated or external water collection container would be another possibility for removing water passing into the solvent recovery system; however, this solution is impractical due to the excess space requirements needed for the water container and the additional handling problems frequent emptying of the water container would present. In addition, such a water collection container would require some sort of alarm or signal device to indicate the need for emptying of the filled container.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for removing water from the solvent recovery system of a fast printer whereby water is automatically removed from the printer in an economic fashion and whereby space and handling requirements are minimal. Water removal is brought about by an evaporation process; however, evaporated water is not permitted to pass back into the printer machinery since this would tend to cause corrosion damage.